A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for quickly and easily changing tire identification means in a mold, namely a tire mold. More specifically, the present invention relates to those methods and apparatuses that enable tire identification magnetic inserts to be quickly changed in both an upper mold half and a lower mold half in the curing press in between curing cycles.
B. Description of the Related Art
The United States Department of Transportation requires that tire identification numbers (“TINs”) be imprinted on the sidewall of a tire. Such information typically includes the recommended tire pressure, the manufacturer identification number, and the date the tire was fabricated (typically the year and the week of production). Therefore, the means for imprinting the information on the tire sidewall needs to be changed at least on a weekly basis.
Historically, the TIN is placed on only one sidewall of the tire. Typically, the sidewall with the TIN is mounted on a vehicle to face inward, that is, toward the vehicle and away from easy view by a consumer. More specifically, the sidewall with the TIN is typically mounted to face toward the center longitudinal axis of the vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1. In the case of a tire mold, the TIN is typically positioned in the lower mold half which is the mold half mounted to the lower portion of the tire press. Thus, the lower mold half is positioned with a generally horizontal orientation and relatively close to the floor. Changing TINs has been relatively easy because the lower mold half is readily accessible by an operator.
Currently, the TINs are located on inserts or tags and are usually changed on a weekly basis in between tire curing cycles. These inserts are made from aluminum and are press-fit within the recess of the mold. What is meant by “press-fit” is that the metal of the insert contacts the metal of the recess with zero clearance. To achieve the press-fit, a nylon punch is utilized to make the insert flush with the surface of the mold. The nylon punch does not damage the data formed on the insert. Often, the inserts are not flush with the mold surface and/or they are positioned in a crooked manner. As such, the inserts often need to be removed and reinserted, which takes time and ultimately impacts productivity. Further, if inserts are not properly seated, they can fall out or be positioned in a crooked manner, which could result in defective tire appearance or a scrapped tire. A steel punch and hammer is utilized to disengage the insert from the tire mold. An operator can spend several minutes attempting to pry out the insert from the tire mold sidewall.
Anticipated changes in the United States law may soon require that TINs be visible on both tire sidewalls so that tire information is readily available regardless of which side of the tire is facing inward. This means that TINs will need to be changed on the upper mold half as well as the lower mold half. There are problems with changing TINs in upper mold halves because under known technology, only after the mold is removed can the operators access it to change the TIN. This requires time to allow the mold to cool and additional time to remove the mold from the tire press. Because a tire plant could have many tire presses, significant production time is lost while the TINs in the upper mold halves are changed.
As such, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that provide for easy and quick changing of TINs regardless of which side of the tire sidewall they are to be imprinted on.